Most aerosol hair spray systems in current use comprise a hair fixative polymer that is dissolved in ethanol or isopropanol, and an aerosol propellant that is usually a volatile hydrocarbon. These systems are becoming less acceptable because of consumer perception that alcohol in hair care products can dry or damage the hair, and because of environmental regulations controlling the emission of volatile organic compounds into the atmosphere. These factors have prompted the search for hair fixative delivery systems based on water and for hair fixative polymers dispersible in water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,721 issued on 17 Jan. 1989, and 4,985,239 issued on 15 Jan. 1991, both assigned to Kao Corporation, Tokyo, Japan, disclose hair cosmetic compositions comprising a particulate latex polymer of water insoluble polymers that is selected from the group consisting of polystyrenes, copolymers of styrene with at least one vinyl monomer other than styrene, polyamides, polyurethanes, epoxy resins, and polymethyl methacrylates. It is stated that these polymers can be dispersed in water with a nonionic surfactant that is present in an amount up to 20% by weight of the monomers. Surfactants, however, act as plasticizers and humectants and tend to reduce high humidity curl retention capabilities of the hair fixatives.
Therefore, there is still a need for water based systems of hair fixative polymers that are alternatives to alcohol based systems and that exhibit all the characteristics of good hair fixatives, namely, holding power, humidity resistance, stiffness, clarity, aesthetics, and easy removability.